The Human Pokemon
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Ash has finally achieved all eight badges of the Unova region, but the league isn't until a few months from when he got his last badge, so to kill some time the group take a trip to Kanto. Upon their arrival an new adventure already kicks in, just what is that mysterious stone? And can a human really be a pokemon?
1. Chapter 1

**The Human Pokemon **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Chapter 1**

Today we find our hero's on the road back to Pallet town, after having seen Ash Ketchum achieve all eight badges of the Unova region. And since the Unova league wasn't until a few months from now, Ash had suggested to Iris and Cilan that they visit the Kanto region for a little while. The trio had reached the top of Pallet town and were now gazing down at the beautiful little town that Ash called home.

"Well guys there it is, Pallet town!" Ash said with a smile as he pointed the small town out.

Iris beamed "oh wow, this reminds me of my home town Ash!"

"It's simply beautiful," commented Cilan.

"It's been a long time since we've been home huh buddy?" Ash said to his yellow companion who was perched on his shoulders.

"Pikaaaaa," Pikachu nodded.

"I sure hope your mom won't mind us staying over," said Iris as they continued on down the hill.

"Nah she'll be fine with it, she loves it when all my friends come around anyway, and besides I already told her you were coming, so she's expecting you," Ash said as he began to run a little since his house was in his sights.

"We're almost home Pikachu!" Ash said to the yellow mouse sitting on his shoulders.

"Pikachu!" The yellow mouse cried in excitement.

Ash had soon made it to his front door only for it to be slammed opened in his face "Ahhh!"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu jumped onto the ground and smiled at the sight before him.

"Oh Ash dear I'm so glad your home!" His mum came out the door and hugged him before he fell to the ground, "I was so excited to know that you were coming home I had Mr mime watch for you out the window, while I cooked your favourite meal!"

Ash sweat dropped but hugged his mum back regardless and he beamed at the mention of food "it's great to see you to mom!"

Delia smiled when she spotted Iris and Cilan standing behind Ash, "and you two must be Iris and Cilan welcome you all must be tired from your trip from Unova back to Kanto, so you're welcome to eat as much as you want!"

Iris and axew beamed "oh thank you Mrs Ketchum, we're starved aren't we axew?"

Axew popped it's head out of Iris hair "Axew!"

They all laughed and then made their way inside only to hear a voice that was only known to Ash, Pikachu and his mom, "hey is that Ash I hear?!"

Ash's eyes went wide when he spotted a very dear old friend, who had popped his head out of the kitchen door way "Brock?!" Ash beamed in surprise when Brock made his way into the living room, "it's so good to see you Brock!"

"You too Ash so how was Unova?!"

"Oh it was so awesome, I met so many great new pokemon and people like these two guys," Ash introduced Iris and Cilan to Brock and they soon began eating.

Delia smiled in delight at watching the kids eat it wasn't very often she had company like this since her son was always away traveling all the time, she turned to Ash who was choking down a slice of chicken, "so Ash honey how long will you and your friends be staying here?"

Ash paused his eating "uhh well maybe at least a month, though I think we're going to look around Kanto isn't that right guys?!"

Iris nodded "yeah I'd love to see more of Kanto."

"Yeah me too, they'll be so many new and rare pokemon to see," Cilan added.

Delia smiled "well then, before you head off I suggest you go and visit professor Oak, he's discovered something quite unusual and he would like you to take a look at it Ash."

Ash paused his eating and seemed quite interested "really? I wonder what it is hm, hey you guys mind if we head on over there after lunch to check it out?" Ash asked Cilan and Iris.

"Not at all Ash I'm pretty interested myself to see what it is."

"Yeah me too!"

Ash turned to Brock "what about you Brocko?"

"Yeah I'm definitely up for it!"

Delia stood from the table since they were finished "oh one more thing Ash I forgot to tell you. One of your friends is stopping by she should be here any minute now!"

Ash raised his eyes "uh who is it?"

Soon the door was knocked and Mr mime answered it Ash couldn't believe his eyes or ears. Standing at the door was a certain red-headed pokemon trainer carrying an azuril "hey Mr mime long time no see!" She greeted with a smile.

"Mr mime!" The psychic pokemon greeted back.

Ash gasped in shock and surprise "Misty?!"

Misty gave a big smile "hey Ash long time no see!"

...

After a little while Misty had been introduced to Iris ad Cilan and Ash, Brock and Pikachu where catching up with the redheaded gym leader. They made their way to Oak's lab and they were greeted by a certain pokemon watcher at the front door.

Tracey had let them in and took them to a part of the lab to where professor Oak was located. The professor stood net to a table and was observing a rather unusual looking stone. "Hey professor!" Ash greeted as they approached.

"Hm, well if isn't Ash and his friends, good to see you how was the Unova region?!"

"It was great professor we met so many new and interesting pokemon!"

"I would love to take a look at the new pokemon you have Ash, but that will have to wait. You see we have more pressing matters to deal with at the moment," Oak said while gesturing to the bright shining stone that sat above the table.

"Yeah my mom told us that you had discovered something is that right professor?" Asked Ash since he was rather curious to find out as was the rest of them.

"Yes in fact the very thing that both me and Tracey discovered is sitting right here on this very table."

The gang took a look and watched in awe as the shining stone shone brightly, "oh wow!"

"Wow I really love that colour, a nice bright blue colour," commented Misty.

Iris nodded in agreement "do you have any idea what it is professor?"

Oak let out a sigh "I'm afraid not, I've done so much research that my head is fried by trying find out what this thing is, at first I actually thought it was some sort of stone that could evolve pokemon now I'm positive that it's not, but I'm not any further forward to finding out what it is."

"How'd you find it?" Asked Ash.

"We found in the backyard and it was actually your bulbasaur that found it Ash," Tracey explained.

"Really?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Human Pokemon**

**Chapter 2 **

The gang made their way outside to the backyard of professor Oak's lab, Ash was overjoyed to see all of his other pokemon. His Bayleef was the most happiest to see him, "bay, bay!" Bayleef pounced on the trainer and nuzzled him, Ash laughed and pet bayleef on her head.

"Hey, Bayleef I'm happy to see you too!"

Misty and Brock laughed along with him, "I guess Bayleef really missed you Ash!" Said Misty.

"Yeah I guess so," replied Ash.

The gang continued to walk through the backyard and greeted many more of Ash's pokemon, all of them were very happy to see him and the others again and they were introduced to Ash Unova pokemon and they got along pretty with one another. Ash saw his Bulbasaur and run up to greet it.

"Hey Bulbasaur how ya doing buddy?" Greeted Ash.

"Bulbasaur," the grass pokemon chimed in happiness at seeing his trainer.

"Hey why don't we show you guys were Bulbasaur found that stone?" Suggested Tracey.

"Great idea Tracey I really like to know more about it," said Iris.

They walked deeper into Oak's backyard and eventually found the spot where Bulbasaur had found the stone, it was deep inside the tree's but it was in a clearing of grass, there was a hole in the ground that showed the spot where the stone had been lying.

"Whoa look at the size of that hole!" Brock commented.

"Yeah it's pretty large for such a small stone," said Cilan.

Suddenly there was a loud bang coming from the lab, everyone sharply turned round to see what the commotion was and were shocked to see smoke coming from the building, "come on guys we better check that out!" Cried Tracey and they all agreed and ran back to the lab.

Ash ran inside and shouted for the professor, "professor!" He found him lying next to the table that had the stone on top, Oak grabbed onto the table and lifted himself up "professor Oak are you okay?!" Ash said as he help him while he coughed in between the smoke.

"Yeah I'm alright some pokemon hunter broke in and stole that stone, then he used explosion to blow the place up," growled Oak he was rather annoyed that he didn't get much of a chance to study it.

The smoke finally cleared "pokemon hunter?" Questioned Ash as he let go of the professor.

"Yes I think he's the one that's wanted all over Kanto, he's been causing all sorts of trouble lately!"

"You know I think I heard about some pokemon hunter around Kanto," said Brock while thinking, "ah hah, yes the pokemon hunter who calls himself the shadow!" Brock said while punching his hand into his fist since he remembered.

"The shadow?" Ash breathed out in wonder, but he growled "he reminds me of that pokemon hunter J!"

Brock nodded since he remembered her to, "yeah I remember her she was back in Sinnoh."

Ash turned to the professor "don't worry professor we'll get that stone back for you!"

Oak wasn't to sure if he should let them help since the hunter was known to be rather dangerous "hm I'm not sure if I should let you kids go after him, he's known to be quite dangerous...I think it's best that I call the police."

Ash was about to protest when his mother walked "Ash, I don't want any of you going near that hunter ok? I've heard to many stories to know that he's to dangerous and I don't want any of you get hurt or worst, now promise me you won't go near him!" His mother said in a serious tone.

Ash sighed in defeat, "alright I promise."

Oak nodded "you listen to your mother Ash...now I'd better go and call officer Jenny," with that said the professor left along with Tracey.

Ash and the others soon left the lab and were walking through the forest surrounding Pallet, "you know I think we really could have helped, don't you guys think that?" Asked Ash.

"Yeah I think we could have, surely that hunter can't be any more dangerous than what we've dealt with before," said Brock as he gripped his back pack.

"Yeah I mean I thought team rocket was supposed to be dangerous!" Iris shrugged.

Suddenly as they were walking Pikachu's ear's perked up "pikaa?!"

Ash glanced at his partner who sat on his shoulder, "huh Pikachu something wrong buddy?"

Pikachu jumped off his shoulder's and ran through the deepest part's of the tree's Axew had followed behind. The trainers followed along and soon the pokemon had found a cloaked person next to aa motorcycle and he was tossing the stone up and down in his hand.

"Chuuuuu!" Pikachu sparked electricity out his cheeks.

"Ha, finally this stone is mine now take it's power hm?" The man notice the two pokemon growling at him. "What's this?"

Ash and the others caught up and saw the man, "uh hey that's the stone that the professor had so you must be the shadow hunter!"

"Huh...just a bunch of kids and their pathetic Pokemon hmph well I have no time for you, I'll let you kids leave without any trouble, cause you don't wanna mess with my Pokemon!" He said evilly.

Ash growled "we'll leave when you give back that stone, it doesn't belong to you!"

The hunter laughed "is that so?"

The hunter reached for his belt and grabbed a poke ball "your messing with a really strong trainer here kid, you sure you wanna battle me?!"

Ash glared at him "I'm a pretty strong trainer myself!"

The hunter shrugged "suit yourself, go houddoom!"

Hounddoom breathed out fire as it came out it poke ball, the hunter was about to order his Pokemon to attack, but the stone in his started to glow a shimmering blue colour. " Uhh no it's happening!" He screamed.

Everyone watched in awe as the mstyerious stone raised itself in the air, a beam of blue light was shot from it, it was aimming straight for Misty. Ash realised this and dived into block it, but it only ended up hitting them both.

The hunter growled in anger as he watched on "better get outta here grrrr, I'll be back for those two kids!" With that said he sped of after recalling his Pokemon.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Human Pokemon **

**A/N: Sorry guys I got mixed up with regions I was so sure it was Heonn, but now that I think about it, it was Sinnoh. I'll change that, anyways thanks for the reviews so far I'm so happy you's are enjoying this.**

**Chapter 3**

**Ash's POV**

I woke up expecting to be in a lot of pain but to my surprise I wasn't. My chest felt all tingly inside and I felt a little dizzy. Pikachu was the first thing I saw he looked over me with concern and worry, "Chuuuu," I smiled at him and pet his head. "Ash I'm so glad your okay I was so worried!" My eyes snapped opened in shock...Pikachu just spoke to me and even though I could already understand him, HE WAS NOW ACTUALLY SPEAKING ENGLISH!

"AHHHH, Pikachu you...You talked!" I yelled in alarm and backed away slightly not much though.

Pikachu cocked his head to the side "of course I did Ash, I could always talk to you."

"N-no I mean your actually speaking real English and not pokemon language," I explained still a little freaked out and Pikachu now understood.

"How did that happen?" Pikachu asked a little shocked himself.

I was about to think of something when I realised that none of my friends were around "huh, were is everyone?" I asked out loud and then remembered what happened, I was shot with something while trying to protect Misty...Oh no Misty! Where is she? I got up on my feet and Pikachu jumped on my shoulders.

"What happened to Misty?!" I asked turning to Pikachu.

"I..I don't know, the last I remember is seeing a white light, then I was waking up next to you Ash," Pikachu sighed with his ears down.

Now I am confused, "maybe we should look around."

I shot up on my feet and looked around, we were still in the forest, we started to walk around and soon I spotted something up ahead lying in a bed of grass, "huh, M-Misty!" I rushed to her side and bent down I sighed in relief that she wasn't hurt. She soon began to wake up.

"A-Ash?" She asked slowly as she sat up.

"Misty your not hurt are you?" I asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine, just a little dizzy, what h-happened?"

"Well to be honest I'm not entirely sure myself, one minute a beam shot at us and then there was nothing but a bright light and now we're here and I can seem to find any of the other guys," I explained.

Misty nodded "Oh yeah, that's right I remember now...What should we do now?"

I helped Misty onto her feet since she wobbled a bit while trying to get up, I sighed "I guess we should just keep looking around."

"Sounds like a plan," said Pikachu.

Misty screamed in shock " Ahhhh! P-Pikachu you talked?"

I shocked that Misty could understand him to, "Misty you can understand Pikachu to?"

"You mean you can understand to Ash?"

"Yeah but I don't understand why?" I sighed "come on we better have a look around."

Me, Misty and Pikachu started to walk further into the forest which seemed pretty endless it felt like we were never getting outta here. "Ohhhhh my feet hurt, it's feels like we've been walking for hours," Misty complained and I had to agree that my feet were starting to hurt to.

"Yeah, let's take a break."

We sat down on the grass only to here a soft voice calling out to us, "Huh?" We both said.

"HELP ME, HELP ME PLEASE!"

"Did you hear that Ash?"

"Yeah," I nodded and the voice seemed to be coming from all around us.

Suddenly the area we were in seemed to ripple like waves and the forest disappeared and we were surrounded by darkness, "what's going on?!" I cried in a panic.

"PLEASE, YOU HUMANS ARE THE ONLY ONES THAT ARE ABLE TO HELP ME, YOU MUST HEAR MY CALL. I'M AM TRAPPED AND CAN'T SEEM TO GET OUT, YOU TWO HAVE BEEN GRANTED WITH THE POWERS OF POKEMON THAT ONLY TWO HUMANS WHO ARE SO CLOSE TO ONE ANOTHER ARE ABLE TO USE IT. THE WORLD WILL BE IN DANGER IF I CAN' GET OUT, PLEASE I BEGGING YOU HAVE TO HELP MEEEEEEEE!"

Me and Misty were then glowing in an aura of some sort, I was glowing blue, while Misty was glowing pink. It hurt at first but then I didn't feel anything, a flash of white crossed over then we blacked out.

xxXXxx

I could hear my name being called as my eyes slowly "Ashhh? Asshhhh?!" I saw Iris, Cilan and Brock towering over me when I woke up and I saw that Misty was awake to. Was that a dream? If it was then It felt so real.

"Huh, where did you guys come from?" I asked confused as I stared at the guys, they looked pretty concerned.

"We've been here all the time Ash," said Cilan.

"Yeah we haven't moved cause we were trying to wake you guys up, are you's okay?" Iris questioned as she looked between me and Misty.

"Y-yeah I 'm, I'm just fine," replied Misty.

"Uh, yeah me to," both Misty and I looked at one another and I couldn't believe it, we could still understand Pikachu, I guess we'll be able to understand all pokemon.

"Well since you both are okay I guess we better head back to Pallet town before it gets dark," suggested Cilan we all agreed and headed back to my home town, my mom had a some rooms made up for us. As we walked back I couldn't help but think about that voice and I could see that Misty was in deep thought to.


End file.
